


Dedication

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny watch the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedelft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluedelft).



> Gift drabble for bluedelft at 1_million_words

“See? Look at that! That’s one of the great things about Hawaii. You never have to play football in thirty-something weather.” Steve gestured at the TV. “Wearing hats and blankets on the sidelines. And you think we’re not civilized!”

“That, my friend,” Danny gestured at the television a little more wildly. “is a show of dedication. Dedicated fans, dedicated players. You don’t know about football until you’ve marched up and down the field in a snowstorm. Played in below freezing temperatures. Your biggest weather related challenge was a brisk wind.

“You never played football, you played baseball.”

“I’m just saying.”


End file.
